Heartless Crown
by WaverOfFlags
Summary: She came from the rich. He came from the poor. She was given everything. He was given nothing. She vowed to kill him. He vowed to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

No one could doubt that Fiore was a beautiful kingdom. With a beautiful castle and a beautiful Princess. Lucy Heartfilia was loved by many. As opposed to her father, Jude, and her brother Stephan, (who prefered to go by the hideously childish name of Sting). Together the men in her family viciously tore through innocent towns and families, much to Lucy's dismay. In particular a town called Magnolia caused a great deal of trouble for the Heartfilia's. With their attempted assassinations and failed revolutions. One of their horrible goons, Gildarts, had murdered her mother. For that Lucy hated them. More than she hated her father or the ridiculous ladies in Court. She _hated_ Fairy Tail with the deepest passion. Princess Lucille Heartfilia vowed to make them pay.

"E-e-excuse me, My Lady, sorry, but your father wishes to speak with you. I'm sorry" Lucy's handmaiden, Aries whimpered.

"Thank you." Lucy replied kindly. And got up from her chair.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy slipped on a suitable dress with the help of her room maids. As she made her way down to the study, where her father was, she could only think of how clear the sky looked.

King Jude Heartfilia was not happy. His son was disgracing the family name with his scandalous affairs and his daughter refused to do anything remotely ladylike. It made him want more ale.

When the study doors opened with a creak Jude didn't even bother to look up.

"Father, you called?" Lucy did her best to make sure her voice was steady. Lucy never really liked her father, he was always too loud, too angry, too hostile...the list went on.

"Lucy, do you know what is happening to Fiore?" His voice was calm. But it was always calm before a storm.

"We are going to war," Lucy decided to push her luck, "Again."

Her father's eyes narrowed and he stood from his chair.

"And do you know why we are going to war, _again_?" The question itself was all too dangerous.

"No, I don't."

"Would you like to?"

The storm hit.

* * *

Fairy Tail was the most well known assassin's guild. Known for their destructive behavior and extremely good looking women. At least in the retired Macao and Wakaba's minds. (And in many others who would not admit it.)

Natsu had always dreamed of being the strongest. Her dreamed of killing King Jude and his snobby children in order to bring the peace that was well deserved by the civilians. Natsu dreamed that he and his best friend ,Lisanna, would rule together. (Not that he wanted to marry her. Her siblings Mirajane and Elfman were too terrifying to be related to)

"Natsu!" Master Makarov screamed from his office, on the second level of the guild hall.

"What do ya want Gramps? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Natsu was, in fact, in the midst of a brawl with his annoying rival Gray. Gray had the most disturbing habit of always taking his clothes off. Whenever. Wherever. Why ever.

"Come here this _instant_." Even though Natsu wasn't the smartest he knew better than to defy the rules of Makarov when he was angry.

Natsu entered Makarov's office, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Gramps?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"A job request came in. For you specifically."Natsu's face brightened instantly.

"What sort of job?"

"A very important one that if you fail, Fairy Tail will ultimately be disbanded," Makarov did not seem pleased about having one of his children be put in such a dangerous mission.

"You will stand in as a servant for Princess Lucy, then report the information you hear to Erza and Gray. Rumor has it the Fiore will soon be caught in a vicious war. One we have to stop."

Natsu wanted to accept the job, if he succeeded he would be known as a hero! Stronger than Gildarts! But, if he failed...

No, he wasn't going to think so negatively. He would save Fiore and prove his worth.

"I'll do it, Gramps. I'm all fired up!"

 **Okay, this is my first** ** _real_** **story. I'll get chapters up hopefully twice a week, but it really depends on my schedule. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if there are any spellin/grammar/plot mistakes. I'm really excited to write this and I hope you're excited to read it. Leave reviews (constructive criticism is always appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the castle was awful. Natsu had never done well with wagons, or horses, or even being carried by Erza and he had ended up emptying all the contents of his stomach on Gray, who in return, punched him in the face. He was never going on a wagon again. Natsu wished that his cat was with him. Happy always made trips easier. He would purr while laying in Natsu's lap, and he would pet Happy's soft blue fur...Yes blue, it's a long story, but in short, Levy was not allowed to mix potions anymore.

When they arrived to Crocus, Natsu leaped from the wretched death machine in order to kiss the ground. Gray snorted.

"Will you stand up?" Natsu gave the ground one last loving kiss before he jumped up.

"Mavis, I'm hungry. Oi, Gray we need to get some food!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get us noticed. Someone might recognize us!" Gray hushed

"Oh, don't get an icicle stuck in your ass." A grin spread across Natsu's face.

"Boys, are you fighting?" Erza questioned cooly.

"No, sir." the boys spoke simultaneously. Erza flipped her flaming red locks as she turned to look at the bustling streets around them.

"Why don't we go get some bread from that bakery, then we can head to the castle."

The bakery smelled delicious. The sweet aroma of the baked goods filled natsu's nostrils and his mouth began to water. His stomach growled in anticipation. The baker greeted them with a warm smile. The man had kind eyes and a round belly. Natsu frowned. Half the people in his village would never be able to eat as well as that man. Natsu envied that.

Natsu ate so much that he doubted he would ever have to eat again. Gray, however, ate a reasonable amount and saved some for later. And Erza, let's just say that poor baker had to make more cakes than anyone should have to in a lifetime.

After their stop, they began to make their way to the Heartfilia castle. Natsu's stomach flipped at the sight of it. The castle stood taller than the clouds. The gardens in front of it were green and Natsu debated on whether or not to bring some flowers back for Mira. Mira loved all of those girly things. Plus, it would put him on her good side.

The large wooden doors towered over him. He had jumped when Erza knocked.

"Who's there?" a man's voice came from behind the doors. Erza was the first to speak.

"My brothers and I are here to begin our jobs. I wrote to a man, Capricorn, and he said our jobs began today." The doors creaked open, showing a frowning ginger. He was wearing golden armour the glistened when the sun struck it.

"I am Loke, but you will call m Leo." his voice was demanding and stern. Erza curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Leo."

"Come with me, I will take you to Capricorn."

* * *

Her father's butler, Capricorn was like a father to Lucy. He taught her how to act like a proper lady and how to impress the locals. He played chess with her whenever she felt lonely. He even helped her get through the death of her mother. Something she never thought she'd move on from. He was her best friend and she was his. They laughed together and she told him her secrets. She yelled at a cruel boy who teased him for his goat like features. And he made sure to keep the playboy knight Leo in check. They were a team. Inseparable.

"Princess, how is your father?" Lucy looked up at him from her comfy bed. She let out a sigh.

"The same. Cold and uncaring." Capricorn looked at the princesses, she was laying on her bed, her left side covered up. Lucy was glad he hadn't noticed the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I know he is a very difficult man-"

"But in the end he is just trying to protect his family." Lucy finished. She knew that was a lie. Her father wasn't the type of man that would do anything for his children. Maybe he would have, before the death of his wife.

There was a knock at her door." Lucy didn't bother to sit up. She turned away letting her back face the door. The low whispers were loud enough to hear, but she could only make out a few words

"Servant...Princess...Erza..." Erza? The princess swore she had heard that name before. Maybe, in a council meeting? No. perhaps not.

"My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"This is your new lady-in-waiting, Erza and her brother, your personal butler, Natsu."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done! That was fast, I didn't think I would get a chapter out so soon. So I was planning on setting up a system, like every Wednesday and Sunday or something, but I realized that I am so unorganized that probably won't make that happen BUT I will try to update every week. I hope you liked this chapter. I really don't want to** **disappoint you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu felt awkward just standing there, in the middle of a stranger's room. Especially since that stranger was a _princess._ He cleared his throat.

"Um, Princess?" She was laying on her side so he couldn't see her face. Everyone knew that the princess was beautiful, but Natsu highly doubted that she would hold a candle to a Fairy Tail girl.

"I would like to sleep right now, please." the princess mumbled into her feather filled pillow.

"It's only mid day."

"Natsu! I'm sorry Your Highness, if you wish to sleep then we will leave you." Erza curtsied, which Natsu thought was pointless since the princess wasn't even looking. In the end, Natsu was unimpressed by the Princess. Not only had she refused to look at him and Erza, she was taking a nap in the middle of the day! Now, of course Natsu did that many times, but she was royalty! How could she just lay there in her bed, how many people in Magnolia were starving!

Natsu and Erza were making their way down to the Servant's Wing, to meet Gray. The trip was long and they had almost gotten lost in the giant layout, and Erza was on the verge of losing her patience with Natsu complaining about how unfair it was that _he_ had to be a butler.

When they finally arrived they were greeted by a small child.

"Hello, you must be new here, my name is Wendy, I'm the Nurse's apprentice." Natsu stared at the girl before him, she must have been at least twelve, too young to be working. And her hair was the most unusual shade of blue.

"Why is your hair like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" Her smile stayed on her face, it was slightly...creepy.

"Well, blue." Perhaps the girl never realized the state of her locks.

"Why is your hair pink?" Natsu shrugged at that.

"Have you seen our friend, he should be here, his name is Gray."Erza inquired.

"Oh, him! Yes I've seen him." The small girl gave no further detail.

"Do you, by chance, know where?"

"Down the hall in the kitchen." The girl skipped off up the stairs. Erza and Natsu looked at eachother

"What an odd girl." Erza muttered.

In the kitchen Gray was sitting on a stool talking to the cook, a plump man who was currently rolling dough.

"So, you actually _like_ working here?" Gray asked.

"Yes of course. Why, wouldn't I?" The plump man replied joyfully. Natsu could hardly believe that anyone would like to work for the Heartfilia's.

"Well, I heard that the King is…."

"Cruel? Yes, I suppose I don't particularly like working for him, though he doesn't usually speak to the servants."

"Then why do you serve him?" Gray pushed, just before he looked up to see his friends.

"For the Princess, of course. She is just like her mother, kind and gentle." Natsu's nose scrunched up as if he had smelled something foul.

A loud bell rang from the dining hall. A young woman with long light blue hair stood in the room, arms crossed. Natsu could tell by the woman's scowl that she was not happy. He could also tell that she was one of the elite staff by the brooch she wore on her chest.

"Aquarius, you look lovely as always." The cook smiled.

"You two, the princess is waiting in her room for you." She pointed at Erza and Natsu.

"Why?" Natsu scowled.

"It is not your business to ask why she needs you. What are you still doing standing here. Go! But first, get dressed!" The woman growled. She was almost as scary as Erza.

* * *

Lucy had forgotten about the ball. Her father would be furious. After all she was supposed to meet her fiance tonight. As her handmaidens Virgo and Aries finished covering up the bruise on her cheek her Lady-in-waiting and butler had just arrived. Virgo and Aries curtsied and left.

"Good, you're here. Forgive me, what were your names again?"

"I'm Erza and this is my brother Natsu."

Erza, Natsu it's nice to meet you. Erza, I need you to go and get Cancer so he can do my hair for the ball."

"Yes, Princess." Natsu, stiffened as his sister left.

"Natsu, could you help me put on my dress?" He nodded curtly. Lucy observed him as he fumbled with the dress that had been laid out onto the dress. He looked so nervous, Lucy was worried that he would explode. She too the dress from his hands and smiled. She had hoped he would relax slightly, but he still looked so stiff. As Lucy slipped her feet into the dress and pulled it up she couldn't help but realize how heavy the thing was. The layers weighed her down. Though, it was beautiful. It was made from green silk with red flowers stitched delicately onto it. No doubt the fabric itself could feed countless villagers.

"Could you tie the back?" Another stiff nod.

"You don't talk much, do you? Or are you just nervous?" She felt his finger gracefully brush against her back.

"If you are nervous, you shouldn't be. I won't have you beheaded if you say something wrong." Lucy laughed. It wouldn't be the first time someone was afraid she would do such a thing. Natsu had finished tying the back, and Lucy turned to look at him. Their faces only inches apart.

"Thank you." She whispered. Natsu had opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Erza and Cancer entering her room.

"You called for a new do?" Cancer spoke. Lucy smiled.

"I sure did!"

The ballroom was filled with chatter and laughter. Lucy hesitated to enter, but Loke pushed her forward.

"I don't want to be here."

"You have to be, Lucy." He whispered back.

"I should've picked someone else to escort me." She muttered.

"If I could get you out of this you know I would."

"I thought you would've put up more of a fight to make sure I didn't get married."

"Oh I put up a fight, but I guess I still have more battles to fight for you." Loke chuckled.

"It's good to know you would go to war for me," She turned to look at him. "Your pin is crooked, you should fix it, you know how Father has to have everything to be in order."

Loke nudged her farther into the room.

* * *

 **I clearly have too much time on my hands to just write, but I just have so many ideas of where this story is going! I'm also a little nervous of how the dialogue is, I feel like it just gets repetitive with he said she said...etc. I would really like to know what you all think so leave reviews. I'm all about the constructive criticism, so my writing can be better for all of you! Next chapter I might go into more detail about Fairy Tail and introduce some 'new characters' (you know them already). Oh and I don't want to get arrested for plagiarism or anything so just know I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (I'm pretty sure the only character I own is the cook)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, My Lady." A smooth voice spoke into Lucy's ear. Their breath tickled her neck and it made her shiver. Lucy turned around to see a tall man with dark brown hair. Lucy stared at him a while, she couldn't actually figure out if he was handsome or just confident. What Lucy did know though was that he was obnoxious.

"Hello." The man beamed at Lucy's first word to him.

"My, you are so beautiful. You're all I see and all I ever want to see. You're the star to my sky. The grass to my cow. The blue to my ocean!" The man cried out.

The man had swept her into his arms to dance the waltz alongside other high born lords and ladies.

"Well, that's nice."

"My Lady, your father has given me his blessing to properly ask your hand in marriage." Lucy frowned she didn't even know this man's name yet. Was this her fiance she was supposed to be meeting?

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself to my beautiful bride to be. My name is Prince Daniel Straight of the Pergrande Kingdom." Lucy's eyes widened. Lucy knew his name. But even more than that she knew his kingdom. It was _his_ country that attacked Fiore all those years ago and it was _his_ country that was going to strike her's again.

"You- you!"

"Don't worry my dear. Once we get married the threats will dissipate and our kingdoms will be allies." Lucy had heard his name before. Prince Dan Straight, 3rd in line to the Pergrande throne, and the General of the Pergrande's expert man was a brilliant fighter and an even better strategist. His kingdom's army alone was at least three times as big. One wrong move on Lucy's part and her kingdom would be turned into ash. No wonder her father was so anxious.

Lucy did her best to swallow her intimidation and fear. She would not let this man see her sweat.

"I knew you had to have come from a very prestigious family. Your clothing is too well crafted to come from a neighboring country.

"I'm glad you think I dress well, My Lady."

"Please," she gave him a sweet smile, "Call me Lucy."

"Lucy. Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl."

"Why thank you, Your Highness."

"Oh no, my little LuLu, please, call me Dan." Lucy tried not to gag at the name that came from his lips. LuLu, she had been called that before. By, her mother, Lucy tried to hold back the tears that gathered behind her eyes. Suddenly her dress felt heavier and tighter. It was choking her. She quickly squirmed out of his grasp.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go speak to my father." She managed to choke out.

"Of course. If I was the child of Jude Heartfilia, I would not want to keep him waiting." Lucy cringed at his words. But covered it with a smile.

"Thank you, Your-Dan" the man grinned and kissed her hand. His lips were cold against her hands and she just wanted to get away from him. And she had no plans of going to her father.

* * *

Natsu had been wrong. But of course, being as stubborn as he was, would not admit it.

"So, Natsu, I heard you saw the princess naked." Gray sneered and took a gulp of his ale from a wooden mug, then shuffling the cards in his hand.

"She wasn't naked, she had her undergarments on. " Natsu fired back.

"Closest thing you'll ever seen to a woman in the nude." He jeered.

"Boys, that's enough. Though, Natsu, what do you think of Princess Lucy?" Erza inquired slyly.

"She's okay. Still a snob." Natsu scoffed. He knew that was a lie. She was beautiful. And he prayed to the gods that Erza and Gray didn't see through his lie. Though he still thought she was a prissy snob.

There was a loud crash from behind the door. The cook, whose name Natsu still hadn't learned, opened the door in a frantic huff. The round man gasped.

"Princess! Are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern. True concern. Erza and Gray pushed themselves up from their seats, slamming their cards on the table, and motioned angrily for Natsu to do the same. So he did, mostly to not get a beating from Erza.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," the Princess cried frantically. Her face was red and splotchy, she had been crying, "Have you seen Aquarius?" The cook's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes. I will fetch her now." The cook rushed out of the room and in what seemed like a few seconds came in with the blue haired woman.

"Oh, Lucy. Come with me." The woman wrapped her arms around the Princess and led her through the door and up the stairs.

Natsu would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried. But maybe he was getting his emotions mixed up. Maybe he was only curious, yes, that was it. He was curious. He didn't care for the girl. He just wanted to know what it was that was making her sad. Not that he really cared. He tried to imagine what Lisanna would sat. She was always the voice of reason. _'Remember what you're there for. Don't get distracted'_ Natsu ran a hand through his pink locks.

"Can we get on with the game?" He sighed.

* * *

It seemed that ever since Natsu, Gray, and Erza left, Fairy Tail had been extremely quiet. Albeit Natsu and Gray were mostly the ones that made most of the noise (their brawls always got out of hand), but Makarov could tell, all of his children were worried. Not only could this mission destroy the guild, it could destroy Magnolia.

There was a knock at Makarov's office door.

"Come in." It was the Guild's barmaid, Mirajane.

"Sorry to interrupt you Master, but you have a visitor." Nothing Makarov could do could prepare him for who came through those doors.

"What are you doing here?" The sixth Guild Master spat.

"Come on old man, can't I just stop by to see you."

"No, you will leave this instant!" Makarov's face was turning purple from his anger.

"Come on, old man, give your grandson a break."

"Leave, Laxus!"

"I heard you sent that hot headed imbecile to Crocus."

"How did you-"

"Word has spread like wildfire. You'll be lucky to have a week before everyone in the capital knows. Natsu, Gray, Erza, they'll be beheaded within minutes when the King finds out. Unless..." Makarov didn't want to know what his grandson would say. But a small part of him knew that he was right. Natsu and the others were as good as dead if he didn't do something.

"What do you propose?" The Master murmured.

"Send me and my team. We'll take care of everything." Laxus chuckled and a sinister grin spread across his face.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any errors in this chapter, I kind of rushed to get it out because I'll be busy the next few days and won't have time to update. But I did enjoy writing this, I'm building up for some serious stuff to happen in the next few chapters that I'm pretty excited for. I also want to start the Lisanna POV** **the story** **(it's not really a POV since I don't do first person writing but you know what I mean.), I've only mentioned her a couple of times so far, but she's going to play a pretty big role in the end. (hint hint) I am also pretty excited about what Laxus and his team are up to. I'm pretty sure you can all guess who is on his team. So I'm hoping to get a new chapter up by maybe Thursday or Friday, but I'll cross my fingers I'll have time for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I realize some of the character POV's are a little short and I'm sorry, I'm trying to get better and make them longer. Leave a review and tell me what you think. (BTW thank you for all of the follows and favorites, and all of you who commented are so awesome.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy laid in bed. She had no interest in going about, especially if it meant seeing Prince Dan, who had taken liberty of staying at the castle. His reasoning being, to take care of his 'sick' fiancee. (Lucy did not want to be bothered and had Aquarius tell her father she was ill). Lucy had not gotten out of bed for hours, she doubted anyone but her servants cared. She knew, know matter what he said, Dan was not truly there for her. He hadn't visited once. Or perhaps she had hurt his feelings, and ruined their alliance. Destroying her kingdom.

There was a knock at her didn't want to see anyone. No doubt the person behind the door was Capricorn, coming to fetch her for a dress fitting, or a lunch with some rich woman she didn't care for.

"Please go away, Capricorn, I am trying to sleep. I'm not feeling we-"

"It's not Capricorn." It was a man's voice. Lucy struggled to place who the words belonged to but she could not remember.

"Who is it?" she croaked out, her voice failing her.

"It's Natsu, Your Highness. I was told by Miss Aquarius to bring some food to you." Natsu? Oh yes, Natsu! He was her new butler. It wouldn't be too bad if she talked to someone and she was very hungry.

"Okay, come in. The door isn't locked." She sighed. She sat up on her bed. Natsu had set a tray down onto her night table. Lucy looked up at the pink haired man in front of her. Pink hair really was strange, but Lucy had two servants had pink hair. Now three.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice wasn't necessarily kind, but it wasn't rude either.

"Yes. I'm just not feeling very well that's all." Lucy played off her lie with a giggle. She could tell by his expression he didn't buy it. His brows were drawn together and there was a small sign of a frown on his lips. Lucy stared at him. He wasn't bad looking. She wished he would stop frowning, though. He looked like he would have a lovely smile.

He noticed her staring, but he didn't look away. He stared back at her, the silence consumed them. As awkward as the quiet was, Lucy didn't want to speak, she didn't want him to speak either. Lucy could tell he was curious, trying to figure her out. That's how a lot of people felt. It was how _she_ felt. Lucy was never able to understand herself completely. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even justify some of her own actions. Her mother always understood. The silence began to burn.

"Thank you for the food."

"It's not a problem, Your Highness." Lucy always hated that title. _Highness_ , she didn't want to be above anyone. But there was no denying that she was.

Natsu turned around to leave. It was then Lucy realized, that she didn't want to be alone.

"No," she shouted. Natsu froze, Lucy knew he thought he did something wrong. His hand was outstretched, reaching for the door. "Will you...just stay? Eat with me?" Natsu's frown deepened, but it wasn't out of anger or annoyance. His eyes showed concern. But he nodded.

Lucy motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed. He complied.

They spent hours sitting there. Lucy learned that Natsu did like to talk. HE talked about his sister Erza and his rival Gray. He talked about his best friend Lisanna, (Lucy couldn't help but feel a small ping of jealousy from they way he spoke about her) Though sometimes he was quiet while he happily munched on crackers and cheese. (Lucy made the mistake of offering him food, she barely even got a bite!) Lucy was right, Natsu had a beautiful smile. It was big and goofy, but most of all it was sincere. He wasn't faking his joy.

Sometime late at night, Natsu had fallen asleep. She was very tired as well. He looked so peaceful, Lucy could just barely make out his soft snores. As much as Lucy didn't want to wake him, if somebody saw him sleeping in her bed… There would be a serious problem. Lucy reached out her hand to shake his shoulder. Before her hand made contact, he mumbled something. Lucy laid next to him her face inches away from his so she could hear what he was saying, but he was silent. It only took a few seconds before she fell asleep, his warm breath on her cheek. She was already in a deep slumber when Natsu spoke louder.

"Lisanna..."

* * *

Natsu had to admit, the Princess wasn't so bad. She was truly kind and smart. She gave him food, which was always a plus in his book. In a way she reminded him of Lisanna. Lisanna was selfless and nice and so was Lucy.

He had dreamt of the guild. Back with his family, only Lucy was there and she was talking to Lisanna and Natsu was so happy. When he awoke he realized, he missed Fairy Tail so much.

Natsu looked at the sleeping girl beside him. He had fallen asleep and when he woke up, she was still there. She looked peaceful. So serene. She was beautiful. Natsu couldn't lie about that. Her hair fell on her shoulder and partially covered her face. He wanted to reach out and brush it away.

Natsu knew he shouldn't. She was a Princess, and he… He had a job to do, find out as much as he could about the upcoming war. He remembered the pain the Heartfilia's caused, but, Lucy looked as if she couldn't even hurt a fly. He could hardly imagine her tearing through countless villages to obtain power. But what did he know. He had just met her, she could be a psychopath, for all he knew.

There was a small part of him that didn't want to believe that. The piece grew every second he looked at her. Natsu tried to shake the thoughts of the Princess out of her head. He looked out the window, hoping the view would take his mind off things. It was dark outside. Natsu knew then he had been asleep much longer than he thought. He needed to get back to the Servant's Wing, and fast. He knew if Erza or Gray saw him sneaking in at such late hours he would get an earful for sure.

He rose from his spot on the bed. As he reached for the door, he looked back at the blonde girl. The part of him that wanted to believe she was innocent was at war with the other part that desperately tried to convince him that she was evil. He wasn't sure who was winning.

* * *

Lisanna Strauss was furious. She was gone for _four_ days and Master Makarov sent her best friend on a suicide mission. Natsu was trapped in that castle with those horrible people and there was nothing she could do. Master Makarov had forbidden anyone else to go to the capital. Maybe she could convince him otherwise. Get him to send her to Crocus. She could get Natsu out of there, back to his home.

"Master, they'll die there!" Lisanna should've known it wouldn't be so easy to persuade the old man.

"I know you care for Natsu, but someone is already on their way to take care of things."

"Who?" Lisanna demanded to know.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"You are not at _liberty_? Tell me Master, _who_?" The Master just stared at her. Lisanna's hands were clenched in fists, she was furious.

"Laxus." He stated. Her eyes widened, he let _him_ go, and not her. Laxus was a traitor. He couldn't be trusted, for all they knew he would do something to put them in even more danger than they already were.

"What is he going to do to ' _take care of things_ '?" The Master was silent, his eyes focused on the ground."

"You don't even know do you? I'm going to Crocus, you know I have to. He- _they_ could be in danger." She turned to the door, but stopped when the Master spoke.

"I admit, you're right. I may have made a mistake by sending Laxus. But make sure you focus on saving everyone, not just Natsu."

Lisanna left.

* * *

Lucy had the same dream that she had been having since her mother was murdered. She was stuck in that dark room. Alone. She knew he was coming, but she couldn't remember who he was. Or what he was going to do. Lucy knew she was supposed to be running. She knew that she had to get away to safety. But her legs forgot to move and her lungs forgot to breathe. She couldn't scream, all she could do was wait. Wait for him to come.

Lucy desperately wanted to hold onto something. To cling to someone and not be so scared. Something that would give her warmth, _it was freezing_. She didn't want to feel helpless. Her screams came out as nothing but puffs of air. The man was there, somewhere in the room and she wished someone would turn on the light. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. She couldn't even scream for help. It was only a matter of time before he would grab her and do god knows what to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She could _feel_ his closeness. Lucy tried to scream again. Silence. His arms wrapped around her.

His hands grabbed her neck. Lucy tried to block him out. She didn't want to be there, she knew this man would kill her. Maybe that was a good thing. But when she awoke…

It was her father, who was dead.

* * *

 **Oh my goshness, I am excited for the next chapter. This one was kind of difficult to write. I had the idea of what it was going to happen but I wasn't sure how to write it. I wasn't sure how to write the dialogue of Lucy and Natsu either,so I kinda skipped over it. But I promise there will be more full interactions between them next chapter. Leave a review, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out really soon so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

If Lucy wasn't sick before, she was now. She tried to block out the images of her father. The knife sticking out of his chest, blood _everywhere_. Her eyes stung, but not for the loss of her father, the tears that were forming in her eyes were for Fiore. Sting was not meant to be King. He wasn't smart enough to know the difference between right and wrong. He didn't know how to be kind. Lucy wept for her kingdom.

"Princess, the council meeting is going to start soon." Aquarius spoke softly. Aquarius was not known for her kindness, but she had always had a soft spot for the Princess. Of course, that soft spot took quite a time to develop.

"I don't want to go." Lucy muttered. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to block out the world. Her family was shrinking. Her mother, her father. Soon there would be no one left. The fact echoed in her mind. She buried her face in her pillow.

"You have to, get up, get dressed, keep moving. Don't let tragedy drown you."

She was right. Lucy knew she was, but there was nothing she could do now, Sting would no doubt do something stupid and kill thousands of innocent people. She had no power. Lucy should have prepared herself, this day was going to come anyway, but now, in the middle of a war. A war that not even her father had under control. A war where that if cards were wrongly played would turn into a _world_ war. There was no worse timing for her father's demise. All kingdoms fighting. All kingdoms suffering casualties. Did Sting even know what for? Was he even aware of _why_? Lucy wasn't even sure she completely understood.

"Lucy, you have to get up." This wasn't Aquarius' voice. It was a man's. It was Loke's voice.

"I know."

"Then do it."

"I am." Loke chuckled.

"No you're not Lucy."

"I'm trying." No she wasn't.

"If you don't get up by the time I count to three, I'll drag you down there."

"I'm in my nightie."

"Then it would be best to get up now."

Lucy groaned, but got up anyway. She wasn't going to let _Loke_ , of all people see her walking around in her see through night dress. Aquarius shooed him out and dressed her. Something black, of course. She was still in mourning, just three more days of the dark clothes and she would go back to the bright, cheerful dresses her people were used to seeing her in.

* * *

Natsu was silent. If he made any movement the Prince, er, King, would know he was there and he would die. This was a private council meeting. Well, all council meetings were private, but whatever. He hid behind a large pillar, his breaths were carefully made. Erza was very clear that his mouth breathing would end up getting them in very big trouble.

Lucy walked in, the knight, Loke on her side. She was holding his arm. Natsu frowned, her face was red and puffy, she had been crying, _again_. It seemed every time he saw her she was in some sort of internal distress. But she still looked...beautiful. She was wearing black, Natsu knew it was customary for the family to wear black for four days after the death of a family member. At least in Fiore.

The council members all sat around the stone table, not even greeting each other. Natsu only recognized a few faces. Aquarius, Loke, the King, and his Royal Adviser Rogue. Natsu had met Rogue once. Before he came to the castle, Rogue was a free lance assassin. Natsu prayed the black haired man would never see him around. He would no doubt tell the King of Fairy Tail's infiltration.

"Lucy." The King acknowledged her with a nod. She curtsied.

"Your Highness."

"C'mon _Luce_ , you know better than to speak so formally to me. I am your _brother_ after all." Natsu didn't like that nickname.

" _Sting_." The King smiled, Natsu thought it looked more like a snarl. What kind of name was Sting?

"Your Highness, we don't have time for meaningless topics. We need to discuss your father's death." His royal advisor, Rogue spoke.

"Yes, I know." Tshe King rolled his eyes childishly. Was this guy really older than Lucy?

"Do you have any ideas of who could have done it?" Loke asked.

"Done what?" Sting cocked his head. Lucy's face flushed pink with anger.

" _Murdered_ our father." She growled.

"Oh, yes that." Lucy's hands made a fist. Natsu thought she was going to hit her brother. That would be so cool!

"We believe Fairy Tail did it." Rogue stated blandly. Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"That would make sense, those savages killed Queen Layla." Loke agreed.

Natsu knew Gildarts killed the Queen. But somehow he couldn't believe one of his Guild members would kill King Jude. Not since they hadn't provoked Fairy Tail since her death. Natsu did feel guilty for the Queen's death. That arrow was meant for Jude, no one could have known she would jump in the way. Lucy looked at the ground. And was silent.

"What do you propose we should do?" Loke inquired.

"Attack Fairy Tail." Sting grinned. Natsu had to suppress a growl.

"Not unless we want a civil war. If we attack Fairy Tail we'll have Magnolians vying for your death." Loke shook his head. Natsu could see Sting getting angry.

"Can we attack Magnolia?" Lucy questioned. Natsu's eyes widened. How could she? Lucy wouldn't just kill innocent people, would she?

"Not without wiping out countless villages surrounding it." Loke countered. Natsu wanted Lucy to listen to the knight, desperately.

"What if we attack from the inside?" No, no, they don't even know for sure if it was Fairy Tail that killed the King.

"Impossible, Magnolia has no sympathizers or loyalists to the crown."

"What if we place them there?" Sting suggested.

"We can't just _hire_ someone to do that. We have to know that they'll be loyal and won't back down. Not to mention they have to be okay to put their lives in _serious_ danger."

"I will not let those Magnolian _imbeciles_ destroy my kingdom. I will destroy Fairy Tail, and if I have to bring Magnolia down with them then I will!" Sting raised his voice. Lucy cringed and stepped back.

"Do you hear yourself Sting! You sound like your father! I know you and if you end up killing, _murdering_ countless innocent people, you will never, ever, forgive yourself!" Loke snarled. Natsu was fuming. How could a king say such horrible things. And Lucy said nothing to stand up to him! This wasn't the strong and brave Lucy he thought she was. This Lucy, was a coward. But maybe Lucy was always a coward, after all he just met her. A part of Natsu's heart knew she wasn't this weak.

"I am a king, I will do what I have to."

"A _king_ , not a murderer!" Loke cried.

"Why don't I have you beheaded? Do you honestly think I need your opinions on the council?" Sting glared at Loke, instead of backing away Loke stared back with equal fury.

"Sting! That is _enough_." Lucy growled. Yes, this Lucy was strong. Standing up to the King. Natsu smiled.

"What are you going to do about it _little sister_." The King smirked, his eyes still locked on Loke's.

"What would Mother say if she saw you now?" The king's head snapped to Lucy's direction.

"Watch your mouth or I'll feed you to the dogs." Natsu's fingernails dug into the pillar. The growl he had been holding back, threatened to come out.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten Lucy!" Loke shouted.

"Why? What are you going to do? I am the King, and _she_? She is nothing. Just a pawn my father used to play to keep a wild kingdom at bay. She was perfect for using Prince Dan. I mean, what Prince wouldn't want a _whore_ like this in their bed."

Natsu was beyond angry now. Passed furious. He was seeing red. How _dare_ he treat his family like that!

"Your Highness, that's quite enough" Rogue spoke calmly. His red eyes flickered to the pillar Natsu was standing behind, he knew the man couldn't see him. He was sure he was well hidden. Natsu moved farther behind the structure.

"Perhaps we should reconvene another time, our King has some important business to attend to." The dark haired man smiled at the Princess and her Knight and left the room swiftly, the King following closely behind.

* * *

Loke had never met a worse King. He had never met a worse man! He had threatened to destroy a city _in his own country_. Loke couldn't say he was surprised by the wicked man. Loke knew that Sting would be a horrid ruler from the moment they met. With his sly smile and cold hands. And that smirking piece of shit had the nerve to not only insult, but to _threaten_ Lucy. He should've killed him back there. Loke didn't even care if it would be the end of him as well. He didn't take threats to Lucy lightly. Not even from a King.

"Lucy." He murmured, he wasn't sure why though.

"Yes, Loke?" Perhaps just to hear her voice.

"What are we going to do?" His eyes flickered towards the young Princess.

"I don't know. I don't. I don't even know how to protect my own kingdom."

"We'll figure it out?" It wasn't supposed to be a question. He was trying to make her feel better, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Maybe."

The two exited the council room. He knew right when he left her she would begin to cry again. He hated to see her cry, and she knew that. She would always keep her distance whenever she was sad. He grabbed her hand in his. She didn't pull away. It was surprising, she hated the fact that she would get caught doing anything un-princess like.

They reached her room and Loke let her go back to sleep. Leaving her with an 'I'll see you tomorrow and a 'You better not put up such a fight to get up next time'. She smiled, such a beautiful smile. But her smile never seemed as vibrant as it was when her mother was alive.

* * *

 **This chapter was one of the first I wrote. I had it down before it was even a real story. The argument was originally Lucy saying all those things about destroying Fairy Tail. So a lot of this chapter was just changing and extending. This took me longer than expected but I was just so busy this weekend. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out really quickly. I have some idea of what the next chapter will hold (hint: more familiar names) Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy stood in the middle of her room. She was trying to remember something. She just didn't recall what. Lucy thought back to what her father told her. That conversation was a blur. She remembered him being angry and yelling about some sort of affair. Then he had hit her.

She didn't want to think about that. It would make her angry at her father and it was not a good thing to insult the dead. Lucy tried to remember what he had said about the affair. Her brain was muddled, Lucy didn't understand why she couldn't remember. What did he say?

 _Bastard_.

He had yelled that at her. No, not at her, to her. Was that why he was yelling about an affair. Was she a bastard? Of her father? Was Lucy really not a Princess? Was she truly a bastard? Lucy had to leave She couldn't stay here in Crocus. Not in Fiore. Her life was in shambles. Her mother was dead. No, not her mother. She had some real mother somewhere else. Maybe Lucy had to find her real mother would take her in.

Even if that happened, even if she left, what would happen to Fiore. If she left, Dan would go back to Pergrande, tell the King of her treason and her country would be destroyed. But what if Dan found out she wasn't really a Princess. Would Fiore suffer the same fate. Lucy didn't want to stay there long enough to find out.

* * *

"What did you hear?" Erza inquired. She and Gray stared at Natsu with wonder filled eyes.

"They-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Natsu, but the Princess wants you has requested your service.." The small blue haired girl smiled widely. Natsu frowned, did Lucy know he was there? Was she going to have him arrested?

"O-okay, I'll be up there soon." Wendy's smile stayed on her face as she nodded and skipped away.

"Wow, the Princess must really enjoy your company." Gray sneered. Natsu would have punched the look off of his face if it weren't for Erza ushering him out of the room.

Natsu had yet to get used to all the hallways and stairs of the castle. He seemed to get lost everytime he went anywhere. He finally found the stairs that lead to the Princess's corridor when a woman running down the stairs crashed into him.

"Oh my! Juvia is so sorry. She didn't see you. She was on her way to speak with the Cook and bumped into you!" Natsu thought it was odd that she referred to herself as Juvia and she rather than I.

"Uh, it's alright." The woman had blue hair. Why did everyone in this castle have blue hair?

"Well, Juvia has to go! Goodbye!" She seemed nervous. She rushed down the stairs with great urgency, it was like she was...running away. He debated on whether or not to follow her. He decided not to. He didn't want to disappoint Lucy by not showing up.

He finished walking up the stairs and passed the guards lining the wall leading to her door. It was large and wooden, someone had carved hearts and flowers into the edges. Most likely Lucy, maybe Loke. He seemed to like doing stuff for her. It only took a knock and a half for Lucy to open the door and yank him inside.

"Are you o-" He began to ask if she was alright but, she silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"Sh, you need to be quiet. You can't tell anyone. I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" He asked a little too loudly. Her hand clamped over his mouth.

"Yes. Leaving. I'm going to leave Fiore. But, for the love of the Gods _be quiet_!" She was whispering but Natsu knew it would've been a shout if not for the guards outside the doors.

"Why?" Why would she want to leave this place? She was loved, by the people and the staff.

The Princess looked to the floor. Her face contorting in sorrow.

"I can't stay here just to watch my brother destroy Fiore." she said lowly. Natsu frowned. She wasn't telling him something, but whatever it was leaving wasn't the answer. It wouldn't solve anything!

"Leaving is a coward's way out." He reached his hand under her chin to lift it up so he could look her in the eye. Her brown orbs were filled with sadness.

"I don't know what else to do." The Princess whimpered.

"Stand up to him. _Fight_ for your kingdom. Don't let Fiore fall to ruins." Lucy's eyes widened. With surprise? Fear? He didn't know. She closed them a moment later.

"You're right. What good is leaving?" Natsu grinned, and Lucy smiled back at him. Her arms wrapped around him suddenly, in a warm embrace. His stomach flipped and Natsu stood still for a moment.

"Uh, Your Highness?"

"Thank you."

She kissed him then and Natsu didn't know how to react. The Princess of Fiore was _kissing_ him. It took him a second to react, but when he did, he was filled with passion. Forgetting that it was his job to be spying on her or that he had barely known her for long. Right now that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but her.

* * *

Juvia wasn't lost, nor was she in any hurry to find her partner, Gajeel. (She didn't have to find the Cook either) She hadn't finished exploring yet. It was so easy to wander in the castle, the guards were so oblivious she could probably kill the king and no one would ever know. She giggled at the thought. She would be infamous if she killed the King. She would be showered in love. Children would aspire to be like her, women would seethe in jealousy, men would _want_ her.

She twirled around, she loved this place. She loved the long hallways and the beautiful fountain in the courtyard, she didn't want to leave. She smiled a servants passing by, waving at the children playing outside. She spent hours looking around. She had found the library and the ballroom. She saw exquisite paintings and snuck into the Princess's quarters. She knew Gajeel would be getting antsy. He never let her have any fun. Juvia was glad she was alone now.

"Where have you been?" He boomed as soon as she arrived in the Servant's Wing, where he had been waiting in. She put on her best smile and flipped her blue hair.

"Just looking around."

"What if you got caught? Huh? What would Master Jose say if he knew you had taken your mind off of the mission."

"Oh Gajeel, don't be so boring. You know you would love to explore. You're just sad because as a stable boy you can't go into the halls."

"I know, it's a pity really, I would much rather be a seamstress and get to see the Princess naked. Gihihi."

"She is quite beautiful, but I'm not one to look at her that way." She laughed and he chuckled.

The man came into the room. The beautiful one Juvia had always watched. He was the most handsome man in the castle. His dark hair and eyes combined perfectly with the shape of his face. He was just the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes had learned his name was Gray not to long ago. It slightly annoyed her that he always hung around the redhead but she knew that one day Gray would make her his bride.

"Hello Gray!" She exclaimed.

"O-oh, hey Juvia." She lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and tackling him to the ground in a loving hug.

"Okay crazy woman, get off the poor guy." Gajeel grabbed her by the back of her dress and lifted her up with ease. Juvia struggled to get back to her Gray but Gajeel's grip was too strong. She relaxed. Gray stood and dusted himself off, sending a small smile towards Gajeel. Juvia was a little miffed that she didn't get a smile, but Juvia knew that it was a pity smile he gave to Gajeel.

"Uh, well, I have to go." He hustled out of the room to the kitchen.

"Gajeel! How could you interrupt a special moment between Juvia and her beloved?" She wailed, she was clinging against Gajeel's arm, sobbing for her ruined moment. He gently pushed her away.

"Gods, you're insane."

"Gajeel, have you spoken to Master Ivan?"

"I have, I've been meaning to tell you, your little boyfriend and his friends aren't who they say they are."

"What do you mean?"

"They're Fairies. Gihihi."

* * *

Erza was exhausted. Ever since King Jude died it seemed as if the servants worked harder than ever. She had been running around for _ages_. To get Lucy's new dress, or Lucy's food, or Lucy's... _whatever_. Erza couldn't say she disliked the Princess, Lucy was very kind, but she just had _so much_. It was causing Erza a great deal of sleep and relaxation. Erza had very little time to find out more information. Until she met _him_. Prince Dan of Pergrande.

Erza didn't know he was a Prince at first. He seemed more fit as an escort for the single rich women of Fiore. All she knew about him was that he was completely gullible and very easily prone to lust. A perfect target. Erza knew she was very attractive, she knew her body caught the attention of many perverted men. But, this Prince, was the most obnoxious man she had ever met.

"So, I hear you're here for some very _important_ business." Erza said a seductively as she could. She sat beside him. her hand on his chest.

"Oh Erzy, I do wish I could tell you." He purred, Erza tried not to gag.

"Oh come on, who would I tell."

"I'm not so sure, Erzy."

"Please?"

"Oh alright, but I hope you don't want to stop seeing me."

"Oh of course I won't" What could be so horrible that he feared that. No doubt if she really was considering him a potential love interest she would leave him.

"I'm engaged. To a princess."

"Lucy?" Erza whispered. The war. Erza should have known that Lucy would be the one to take care of the Pergrande issues.

"Did you say anything, my love."

"No, but I'm afraid I must go." Finally, Erza had been stuck with him for too long. She had to write to Makarov.

She left swiftly, as glad as she was to know of the war's conclusion, this information was virtually useless. She needed to know why the war was happening in the first place, not how it would end. Makarov had to know that the reason for the war was vital information, but Erza still didn't know anything. Only now she had a lead. Lucy would know. But why would Lucy tell her maid in waiting the secret behind the war. Natsu might know as well. What had happened in that council meeting? What had King Jude been hiding?

* * *

 **That took WAY longer than expected but these last couple of day have been super busy for me. A lot of running around and no sleep. Anyway, sorry it took so long I am going to really try to focus and update faster. That being said I might not get the next chapter out until Saturday. BUT I am going to try to make it a longer one. Sorry for any errors, I didn't really have time to edit. Leave a review and tell me what you think! (Constructive criticism is always appreciated.) Btw I posted it but had to make some edits, I think I caught it in time so nobody saw the first version, but they were such small changes it doesn't really matter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Minor swearing (Just BTW)**

* * *

Natsu had left and Lucy was alone. The room seemed colder with him gone. She knew what she did was wrong. She shouldn't have kissed him, but when did she ever do something she wanted to. Something impulsive. Lucy liked Natsu, he was sweet and handsome. Against her better judgement she trusted him. She knew he would keep her secrets, she just wasn't ready to tell him or anyone about what she had found out. She didn't want to accept it herself.

Lucy made her way down to the dining hall. Her brother had requested breakfast with her and Prince Dan. Lucy would much rather be locked in the dungeon. Maybe she could get some light reading done. Or knit a scarf. Winters were rather cold in Fiore. But she would put on a brave face and stalk towards her brother anyway.

"Ah Lucy, thanks for actually joining us. I was worried you got lost." Lucy was rather late. She had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"No I just overslept. You know I do that often. I apologize."

"No need to apologize Lucy."

"Yes, Lu, it happens to all of us once in a while." Dan broke in. He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Lucy shifted uncomfortably and sat down.

The meal was unbearable. Her head ached and so did her hands. Lucy was clenching them so hard she thought they would break. With every word that came out of Prince Dan's mouth her fingernails dug into her palm. Lucy swore she almost started bleeding. That man would never shut up. His voice was becoming unbearable. She was glad it was over.

The library was quiet. Of course, libraries were always quiet, but now, the silence felt so _good_. Lucy loved books, the library was her safe place. Even before her mother died. No, Layla wasn't her real mother. Lucy always seemed to forget about that. Lucy had always dreamed of being like her mother. Strong, beautiful, brave. She used to think that since she was Layla's daughter that made her have all of her mother's traits.

Lucy grabbed a book from a shelf. And then another. And another. She wanted to escape her life, just for a moment. With a book she could go on a pirate adventure or fall in love. She could forget her world. She wanted that more than anything.

* * *

"She's getting married you know." Erza murmured.

"Who?" Natsu wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on the arm wrestling match he and Gray were duking out.

"The Princess." Natsu froze, his grip lightening, therefore letting Gray easily take the upper hand and slam Natsu's arm down onto the wooden table.

"How do you know?" He growled. Gray's cackles of victory only made Natsu angrier.

"Since I was actually doing my job, I learned from her fiance. He is quite a charmer." She raised an eyebrow, her gaze directed towards Natsu. She seemed curious. It made Natsu uncomfortable. He rose from his seat.

"I have to go."

"Natsu wait," Erza looked to Gray motioning him out with a nod. He rolled his eyes but complied, "I hope you're being careful."

"What?" Natsu was getting more annoyed with each word she spoke.

"Don't get too distracted by Lucy Heartfilia when when Fairy Tail vowed to bring them down."

"I know that, Erza."

"Do you? Because you've been spending a lot of time with the Princess-"

"I am n-"

"Do not interrupt me." Natsu nodded. She was right, he wasn't focused. But he had to talk to her anyway.

"I'm sorry." Erza's hard features softened.

"Go and talk to her."

"Thank you."

Natsu sprinted out to her room. Running into several servants roaming the halls. By the time he climbed up the stairs to Lucy's room he was out of breath, he took a few minutes to regain his composure before he entered her room. It was empty.

"Lucy?" He called. There was no answer. Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. Where was she? He needed to talk to her. Why didn't she tell him about her fiance? She had kissed him, did she not care for the man she was marrying?

The Princess's room was very clean. Her bed was made and a dress was laid out. Natsu imagined her in the dress, he knew she would be beautiful in it. He shook the thought out of his head, he was getting distracted again. By her. It was messing with his head. What was she doing to him?

* * *

Gray had taken it upon himself to know everything there was about the castle. When it was built, who it was that built it, all of the residents. Of course it didn't have much to do with their mission, but it made the days go by faster. Sometimes he questioned why he was in Magnolia, Erza seemed to be doing most of the work, (Natsu never did anything useful unless he was fighting).

This mission was turning out to be pretty boring. The gardens where he worked were bland the other servants were dull, well, except for her. She was the only thing that would make his day less boring. Not that he would ever tell her that. She was crazy as hell, but she was...interesting.

Juvia, that was her name, it was the name the was always on his tongue. She was completely insane. If anyone asked him if he liked her, he would lie, he would say he didn't even know her. But that wasn't true Gray, very much despite himself, was extremely attracted to her. He had no idea why he was so enticed by the blue haired girl, but damn, he was.

"Gray!" Her voice was calming even when it was a shriek, maybe he was losing his mind too.

"Ju-" He was on the ground in seconds, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She was warm, he found it comforting even though Gray had always found the cold more relaxing.

"Juvia had been looking for you!" She cried. Normally he would feel uncomfortable seeing any girl act this way, whether it was to him or not, but Gray couldn't see her being any other way. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He was a honorable, normal man, but he didn't see why he had to deny himself of a little abnormality.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the stubborn horse in front of him. How did he end up with this job? At least the crazy rain obsessed woman had some boy to always hang around, the only attractive girl around (besides the Princess of course) was that red head. But she, she was a Fairy of Fairy Tail. The one that goes by Titania. The most strangest assassin there. How many horrible nobles had she killed? How many greedy lords had she stolen from? Of course, he didn't really care, he was more interested in the Salamander. The sneaky pink haired buffoon that had stolen Gajeel's kill right from under his nose. The bastard ended up getting away, Gajeel was almost hung for that. Oh, he would get his revenge on that boy.

But that Gods damned horse, he was ready to kill it and make a nice dinner for himself. He might have even let Juvia make a coat from it. He just need it to move he tried everything, but the brainless animal made no such attempt. It was getting on Gajeel's nerves.

"Okay, horsie, if you don't move by the time I count to three, I'll skin you alive. One. Two. Three." The horse stood still. How was he supposed to clean the stables if the horse wouldn't let him _into_ the stables. Did this horse want to live in it's own shit?

"You know what? Forget it, you are not worth my time." He began to walk away, he was almost out of the yard when he felt a warm breath on his shoulder. As he whipped around he was met with the beady eyes of, none other than the horse.

"Oh, so now that I leave you move. Follow me no less. Let me tell you horsie I don't got any food for you, and even if I did I wouldn't give any to you." The horse just stared at him. His black mane blowing in the wind. Maybe Juvia would like a new coat, she always talked about how she looked best in blue but why not black and white. He raised his hand, ready to strike. The horse only stared at him with his big black eyes.

Despite everything he tried, Gajeel couldn't bring himself to hit the horse. Damn it. He had killed countless number of people, so why couldn't he off the stupid horse.

"I'm not gonna kill you. But if I see you around again I won't make any promises got it? Now scram." Before the horse could leave Gajeel turned to walk father from the stables.

He was right next to the gate. He was just about to open it when the familiar feeling of warm breath blew on his shoulder. He whipped around once again. The pair of beady eyes were still burning through his face.

"What do you want from me?" Gajeel cried. Instead of the horse being silent he let out a huff.

"I don't know what that means." The horse dropped his head low, a motion asking to be pet.

"Ah, I get it now." His hand grazed the horses head.

"You want to be my horse. You got a deal, if me and that crazy rain woman gotta leave in a hurry you could come in handy. You need a name though. I'm sure you already have one, but that's probably a pansy name. No horse of mine is gonna have a pansy name, got it?"

The horse let out another huff.

"How about, Floyd?" The horse was silent.

"Nigel?" Silence.

"Black Steel." Even Gajeel thought that one was stupid.  
"Yes, I've got it! I'll call you Pantherlily!" Instead of a huff, this time he earned a neigh.

* * *

"Princess, why are you in the library you don't usually visit in the morning?"

"I just needed to get away. " Lucy called.

"Are you alright?" Lucy nodded curtly, not wanting to stray from the conversation she wanted to have.

"Loke, you've been working for my family for a long time-" Loke fell to his knees abruptly. Eyes wide.

"Are you relieving me of my duty? Lucy I don't know what anyone has told you, but I have been nothing but loyal to you for _10_ _years_. Please, I beg of you don't do this."

"Loke! I'm not relieving you of anything! I wanted to ask you, if you knew about what my father…" Lucy couldn't find her words. _If you knew about my father's adultery, his lies, his betrayal_. _The betrayal that led to my birth_. She could find them apparently, but they wouldn't come out.

"What about your father?" Loke looked thoroughly confused.

"About his, about _my_ birth." Loke's eyes widened with realization.

"Do you-do you think you're a bastard, Lucy?"

"I know I am." She lifted her chin, trying to convince him, herself, that she was handling this well and that she could go on. She doubted he was convinced. She sure wasn't.

"Lucy, do you think your father had you with another woman?"

"Yes! I know everything! I know Jude and some random _woman_ are my parents. And Mother, Layla, I don't know what to call her, she is nothing to me. Not by blood. I'm sure she loathed me. I know I would." Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry. She would be strong like her Mother. Or, the woman she had thought was her mother.

"Lucy...that isn't true."

"It is! It is! He told me, my Father, he _told_ me."

Loke stood, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Lucy, I don't know what Jude old you but.."

"But what?

"Nothing." Loke released her shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Loke. Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"Loke! _Please_." She begged.

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Loke."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Your father, he was loyal to your mother. He never even looked at another woman."

"But, my Mother would never do such a thing."

"During the beginning of their marriage, she hated him, Lucy. It took a lot for her to finally trust him."

"What does that mean?"

"Lucy you're not a bastard."

"But my father-"

"This secret was kept from Jude for a long time. When he found out, the situation wasn't clear to him. He knew one of his children really wasn't his. But he didn't know which one. You look just like your mother, Lucy. Barely anything like Jude. He just assumed, but he didn't know,the bastard wasn't you Lucy. By the time you were born Layla was devoted to your Father."

"Then that means…but, Loke how do you know?"

"The year after I began working here, I found a document, a-a letter from some man. He was writing to your mother talking about a child. At first I didn't know what he was talking about so I confronted Layla, she told me everything. I think I was the first one she told."

"So...I'm not a bastard?"

"No, but your brother is. Lucy, you ate the true heir to the throne."

"I...am the Queen?"

Loke dropped to his knee again, lowering his head in a bow.

"Your Majesty."

* * *

 **Yeah, so what I turned Lily into a horse, that's just how I roll. This chapter came a little later than planned. I had certain parts written out but I wanted to make it longer. I wasn't planning on releasing that last part until next update, I kind of wanted there to be a longer break in between Lucy finding out she was a bastard and then finding out she wasn't. I do want to go into further detail about how Loke and Jude found out about the bastard thing I feel like I wasn't too clear on that so either next chapter or the one after that. So after this past week I realized that I'll be really busy the rest of this summer so I'm just gonna update like some of the other authors. So once a week I'm planning on updating and if I do well maybe once in a while twice a week. Please leave a review (constructive criticism, where you think the story is going, etc, etc). Sorry some of the POV were short, I'm working on trying to make them longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lisanna hated the smell of Crocus. It smelled of burnt bread and drunken men and it made Lisanna's stomach lurch. Her nose crinkled and she had to remind herself of why she was there in the first place. She would never admit it to anyone else, but she love him, Natsu. She had been in love with him since they were children. She swore he felt the same way. All of those missions he wanted to go on with her and his smiles he sent her way. It was meant to be, Lisanna knew it in her heart.

The bustling streets around her felt suffocating. She wished she was back at the Fairy Tail with her brother and sister, but Lisanna was determined, she would save her friends. Lisanna was not an imbecile, she knew better than to just waltz into the castle. Too many things could go wrong. She would find Laxus first. She knew he was still in Crocus, the idiot loved to push his luck.

Finding him was just as easy as she had thought it would be. He was always hiding out in some bar, looking for a fight. The air in Quatro Cerberus was greasy and smelled of sweat. The bar was no doubt the filthiest place in the city. The hostility between the men was obvious. Everyone in there looked like they were ready to attack if someone just looked at them wrong.

Lisanna noticed Bixlow first, he was never easy to miss. He was away from the rest of his team, talking to the black haired bartender. It only took a second before he noticed her as well. A smile stretched across his face.

"Well look who it is, Mira's baby sister. Why don't you run along now, this is no place for a lady." He sneered.

"What about Evergreen?"

"Oh she ain't a lady, my dear." Bixlow just barely moved in time to dodge from a mug flying towards him.

"What did you say about me?" The brunette growled.

"Calm down, Ever. I was only joking."

"Perhaps you should put an end to your jokes before Evergreen gets too angry." It was Freed who spoke now. Lisanna had always liked Freed, he spoke with reason and wisdom.

"What's the problem? Did Gramps not think we could handle ourselves?" Laxus' voice rumbled in Lisanna's ear and she struggled to keep herself from cowering away. Laxus was a big man, He could crush her, no doubt. If Lisanna said something wrong he _would_.

"Can you?" The sly words slipped through her mouth. His eyebrows twitched and he let out an amused chuckle.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here but I can assure you that my team and I are very capable of protecting ourselves." Lisanna doubted that very much, but she did not want to push him.

"Look I don't doubt that. I'm just wondering what you're still doing here. You're well known for being a killer. If anyone recognizes you they'll turn you in for a bounty."

"And why would they do that?"

"Because," Lisanna's voice lowered, barely above a whisper, "Of what happened to the King."

Laxus' face was only serious for a split second until he broke out into a roar of laughter.

"You got it all wrong Little Miss, my team and I only arrived a couple hours ago. Somebody beat us to it. Can't say I'm too upset though."

"Well if you didn't kill the king, who did?"

"The hell if I know, kid"

Lisanna's arrival at the castle was uneventful. She couldn't find any of her friends and she had ended up having trick some small blue haired girl that she was one of the new maids. The girl looked at Lisanna like she was insane at first, mumbling to herself about how there were so many new servants arriving lately. The girl, whose name was Wendy, showed her the Servants Hall, told her to find some woman by the name of Aquarius, and promptly left.

Lisanna, however, had no intention of seeking this, Aquarius woman. She had to find Natsu. Lisanna started her search by asking the Cook, he was no help and just asked her to pass him some spices. The two pink haired maids she asked were also useless in helping her find Natsu. She had almost given up for the night when she saw the most curious sight.

"Gray?" Her longtime friend was currently on the ground with a blue haired woman on top of him, seemingly smothering him with a hug. But, boy, did Gray look like he was enjoying it. His head shot up at the sound of his name, seeing Lisanna caused him to stand up so quickly the girl would've fallen down, if it had not been for Gray, whose arms were still locked around her waist.

His hands fell to his side as soon as he realized how it must have looked.

"Lisanna? Lisanna! I that you?" He sprinted to his friend, leaving the girl behind. She looked extremely angry as she huffed and stormed off.

"Wow Gray. You haven't even been gone that long and you've already caught yourself a lover?" The boy's cheeks turned a flaming red color.

"Juvia? No, she's not, uh, we're not, er together, she, we, I-"He stumbled with his words. Greatly.

"Oh sure." Grays eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Lisanna, why are you here?"

"Uh, well, Gramps sent me here to check up on you."

"Really? Did he not think we could handle it ourselves."

"He did! He just wanted you too...have some support along the way. Besides that, have you seen Natsu?"

* * *

The knock on Lucy's door startled her awake. It was Natsu.

"Oh, hi." Lucy wasn't really surprised to see him, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Princess." He bowed. Something seemed off as she invited him inside her room closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter?"

"You're engaged." that shocked Lucy. How did he find out? She doubted that Dan would speak to a servant, let alone speak of his personal relationships. But, maybe Dan's mouth was as big as his head.

"Yes." Natsu looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you kiss me?"

"We had just met. You're my butler I didn't,"

"You didn't think you had to tell me? Then why did you kiss me?"

"because I like you, I don't love Dan, I don't even like him. I would break off our engagement, but…"

"If you do the Pergrande will call for war. I get it. But I wish you would've told me." Lucy stepped up to him, pulling at his chin so he was looking her in the eye. She lifted her face so their lips could meet. Lucy loved the feeling of his kisses. They made her feel safe.

"I don't regret kissing you, but, I do regret lying to you and I'm sorry." She said when the pulled apart. Natsu was leaning in again when their was another knock at her door.

"LuLu?" Prince Dan sang from outside her door. Lucy froze, all of her muscles tense while she tried to figure out what to do. She looked at Natsu and mouthed, "Hide." He moved quickly out of sight most likely in the connecting room she used as a personal library.

"LuLu are you alright?" Dan's voice rang in her ears. This man drove her insane, and not it a romantic kind of way.

"Yes, I am fine." The princess said while opening the door. Dan wore a large smile that almost looked painful. Lucy faked a smile in return, hoping he wouldn't see it in her eyes. Dan grabbed her hands pulling her into a waltz.

"LuLu, we're getting married in a matter of time. What do you think of throwing a party to announce our engagement to the world?"

"Oh, Dan," That sounded dreadful, she would rather gouge her eyes out than spend a whole night at a party mostly for him, "That would be lovely."

She couldn't risk making him mad. Lucy's smile faltered a bit just before she felt his lips on hers. It was uncomfortable. His lips were hot and dry. And his tongue was about ready to suffocate her. Lucy managed to pull away from his steel like grip. He stood looking smugly at her with a grin that was so large it made Lucy uncomfortable.

"I'll take that answer for a yes. Oh LuLu I don't want you to worry, I've already talked to Steph-Sting and he thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"Does he now?" Lucy growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes of course! Oh, and I know the perfect girl who would be willing to help you get ready." Dan spoke with a gleam in his eye.

"Who?"

"She is a wonderfully kind servant I just had the pleasure of meeting. I know without a doubt she'll help you make sure you will be looking very beautiful, although it might not be much of a job." He chuckled.

"What is this girls name."

"If I do remember correctly her name is Erza."

A crash from the library rang through the room.

* * *

Juvia stood in front of the mirror in the corner of her small cottage. She held the dress she had just finished in front of her, admiring her handy work. The dress was beautiful. The light blue fabric seemed to reflect light off of it. Gray would surely love her in the dress. She slipped it on. She looked marvelous. It clung to her in the right places while it was still easy to maneuver in it. All Juvia needed was a reason to wear it. Her darling Gray might think it weird if she showed up to the castle in a big gown.

What if he didn't even notice. That would surely break her heart. Speaking of breaking Juvia's heart, she could not get over the sight of that white haired girl practically _draping_ herself onto her dear Gray. It made Juvia feel quite sick..

There was a loud knock at her door that pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Open up!" Juvia's cohort Gajeel spoke. She supposed he was more than her cohort. He was her best friend. (Gajeel would never admit it out loud but he did in fact enjoy the company of the crazy lady).

Juvia swung the door open angrily. Frowning at the tall man, but her anger dissipated as soon as she saw what he was with. What he was... _on_. He sat on a black horse, a very _large_ black horse in fact.

"You stole a horse? And you say Juvia is crazy." She muttered the last part but Gajeel still heard her. Nearly nothing got past his ears. Juvia stood stunned as Gajeel jumped off of the horse with a giant grin on his face.

"How do you like 'em. His name's Lily."

"Like the flower?"

"No! It's short for Pantherlily. But I'm not here to chat you up about my horse. I came to tell you it more Fairies have arrived." Juvia frowned again at that.

"The white haired girl?"

"Yeah, name's Lisanna. But there's more. I was at some bar this morning, I saw her talking to these people. More Fairies I think. I recognized one of em."

"Who?"

"The Fairy Tail master's grandson. Laxus. I can't believe that old fool would send more. This place is crawling with assassins. It's gonna make someone suspicious that all of these new people are getting here. Hate to tell ya, but we have to get going soon." Juvia's frown deepened.

"Aw, c'mon kid. You just met that guy, you can't be that upset about leaving him." Gajeel sounded annoyed. Juvia sighed, crossing her arms.

"Nice dress by the way," Juvia still looked like she was going to cry, "Okay, let's make a deal. I heard from some yappy servants that the Princess is having a ball to celebrate her engagement. We stay, you go in your fancy dress and right after, we leave."

Juvia's eyes brightened immediately and she flung her arms around her friend. Sometimes she really did love Gajeel.

* * *

Natsu barely made it out of Lucy's room undetected. It somewhat surprised him that it was so hard to stay hidden, considering how dimwitted Prince Dan was. Lucy had managed to convince Dan the noise was a stray cat. It distracted him long enough to allow Natsu to jump out of the window and climb down the castle. Although he did almost lose his footing o his way to the ground.

Natsu couldn't shake the uneasiness that was building up inside of him. Something inside of him was changing, and it wasn't for the better. He made his way through the courtyard, snatching a wheelbarrow of hay to make him less suspicious. He nodded at passing people, no one even suspected anything about him was different. It was almost laughable that the rich were so ignorant. All of their money put towards education wasn't well payed off. He chuckled to himself.

Nothing about the people in Crocus made Natsu think that he was missing out on anything. To him, money was just an excuse to make others jealous. A tool the rich used to make themselves seem better than those of a lower class. But Lucy, she was different. She made him feel, _equal_. That was why he was changing. Lucy was the one who made him feel uneasy. The longer he stayed in the capitol, the more he would start to enjoy that feeling of uneasiness. He had a crush on a princess and he hated himself for it.

Maybe if he had a distraction.

"Natsu?" He whirled dropping his wheelbarrow, spilling hay on the cobblestone.

"Lisanna?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I've missed you Lisanna." Lisanna's smile grew wide as she embraced her friend.

"I've missed you too."

"Oh Gods Lisanna, I have to tell you about everything that's happened." Their arms were linked as they strolled down the walkway.

"Oh yes, I've heard you've been very busy."

"You've heard?"

"Mhm, Natsu people do talk. Especially in this town. Though no one's mentioned you by name, anybody who knows you will be able to figure out what you've done."

Natsu stopped walking, "What I've done."

"Oh you know," Her voice lowered to just above a whisper, "Killing the King." A frown grew on Natsu's face.

"I didn't." It was Lisanna's turn to be the confused one.

* * *

Juvia was finishing the hem on the Princess's dress, when the door to the room burst open.

"Gajeel how many times does Juvia h-" She began without turning around.

"Who the hell is Gajeel." Juvia's head snapped back, her eyes meeting the one's belonging to her beloved Gray. She shot up from the stool she was currently perched at.

"It's you." Juvia breathed out. She fought the urge to run over to him and tackle him to the ground.

"Nope, I'm not Gajeel." He was leaning against the doorway, a pipe in his mouth.

"You can't do that in here. One of the guards might get upset." He took the pipe out of his mouth, holding it next to him.

"So, who's Gajeel." Juvia was no fool. She could hear the jealousy that was laced in his voice, she smiled to herself. He was catching feelings for her. Juvia just knew it.

"A friend." Gray shuddered, shaking off the feeling of whatever was making his stomach clench.

"That's a pretty dress, is it yours?" Juvia frowned, her eyebrows drawing together.

"It's for the Princess." She ran her fingers over the fabric, when she was younger she used to make her own clothes, that's why Master Jose sent her.

"You would look nice in it." Gray said in a low voice. Juvia barely heard him, she didn't think she was supposed to hear him, but she still replied:

"I would, wouldn't I." Her face brightening up with a smile that was greeted with one from Gray.

* * *

Things were changing. Sting felt it in the air. The wind was getting colder, crispier. He would've like to think it was because the Gods were proud of him. But if he was serious, he didn't care who was proud of him. He'd gotten what he wanted. His throne. His crown. His kingdom.

"You don't belong on that throne." It told him.

"Neither did my father." Sting growled.

"Talking to yourself again?" It was Rogue. He was leering at him. Sting had always hated Rogue's eyes. He had imagined cutting them out of his skull numerous times. Squeezing them in his hands until they could no longer stare at him like they way they were know. With the amused look a hunter has as he is coming up on their prey..

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." muttered the King, looking at his hands as he sat in his throne.

"Is that anyway to speak to me? After all I've done for you?"

"Nothing was done for me. It was for you. Not me. It was never for me."

"But of course it was, My King," Rogue walked up the steps that lead to Sting's seat. Rogue grabbed Sting's chin and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a romantic kiss, it was a threat. Rogue believed he had control over Sting. After all, it was Rogue who had seen what Sting had done. It was Rogue tha had fixed Sting's mistakes and placed him on a path of righteousness. But Sting did not feel grateful, he was filled with disdain. Towards Rogue, towards his father and his sister, and most certainly towards himself. Sting's self-loathing made him a dangerous and unstable King. Rogue saw that clearly, Sting was nothing more than a troubled boy who couldn't tell an apple from an orange.

A ruler like Sting wouldn't last long in a sane kingdom like Pergrande. But Sting would always have Rogue, and Rogue would always make sure it wasn't Sting who was truly ruling.

"Did your father ever tell you the story of the Dragon and the King?" Rogue rumbled.

"No." murmured the King.

"Would you like me to tell you?" The King was silent, he only gazed at the man

"There once was a Dragon, named Igneel," Rogue paused, but the King did not object, and so he continued, "He was royalty among the other dragons, and it made the King of Old Fiore very angry. The King did not like others thinking there was anyone, anything stronger or more powerful than him. So the King called for war against the dragons. That war lasted for many years, but at the end of the seventh year, it seemed as if the dragons would soon taste defeat. The king sat in his throne, watching what seemed the the end of a war unfold, but his hope was turned into ash as Igneel gained the upper hand. Seeing their King fight so hard, the other dragons pushed even harder to defeat the humans. While the people of Fiore, had not seen their King for many years, as he had been locked inside his castle for safekeeping. Refusing to leave his home, the King sat in his throne and watched his kingdom burn to the ground. The King wept,for all his family had built had been destroyed. It was only a matter of time before Igneel would find the cowardly King, but he did nothing to prepare, nothing to enure his life, the King had nothing left to live for, his kingdome, his purpose,was gone. And as King Igneel sent the castle walls crumbling down, the King only managed to murmur out one question,

'Those civilians were innocent, how could you do such an evil thing, because of my idiocy and cowardice?' And the dragon left the kingdom-less King with one last thought.

'Poor man, all great men must have some evil in their hearts.' And the great dragon ate him whole."

* * *

Lucy sat in her tower. It wasn't really her bedroom, it was, however, the room she was born in. The room her mother died in. It was her parents old bedroom. It sat in the highest part of the highest tower in her castle. Her father had refused to go in it after his wife died. Lucy never had that problem. She liked going to that tower to remind herself that although there were good, kind-hearted people in her kingdom, like her mother, there were also evil people, like Gildarts Clive. A man who destroyed everything good that he touched.

Lucy also liked the view. The window in the tower looked down to the courtyard. Cobblestone lay directly below her. Lucy had often imagined Gildarts Clive lying there. She'd imagine that she made it to the top of the tower before he had the chance to dig the knife through her mother's heart. She'd imagine that she would see him, and he would be so shocked that someone had actually caught him in the act, that he would freeze up, and Lucy would have time to shove him out of the window she was currently sitting at.

And then Lucy would hate herself for imagining such a horrible thing. She was a proper princess and she knew better than to resort to violence, and yet every time she entered that room she imagined Gildarts' head cracked open on the stone path.

From her perch she watched the servants go on about their day. She saw the gardener watering the roses that grew in the garden. She watched the trainer walking the dogs and teaching them tricks. And finally her eyes rested on a pink haired boy. The one she had grown so close to over the past few months. Lucy was almost going to call out to him when she saw the white haired girl on his arm. Lucy blinked once, she didn't recognize that servant, and Lucy made it a priority to know the name of everyone in her castle. It was something her mother had taught her.

Lucy couldn't shrug off the jealousy she felt coursing through her veins, and it made her angry at herself. She had no reason to feel that way. Natsu wasn't hers, he was a free man without the shackles of royalty chaining his wrists together. Lucy envied that. He could make his own decisions, he could choose who he loved and that was a right that had been stolen from Lucy far too long ago. Besides, Lucy thought of herself as a generous girl, she should be thinking of Natsu, he was making friends, if that was what the girl was to him, and making friends was a useful thing. Lucy could remember how the loneliness in the castle used to haunt her at night. Even during the day. Her mother was dead. Her father would only talk with her about the kingdom's future and her duty as a princess. And Sting was always with that bastard Rogue.

She hated the black haired man, she had always caught him staring at her, his red eyes sent a wave of uneasiness over her. Bumps rose on her skin just thinking about him. And suddenly Lucy realized that the feeling of jealousy wasn't really jealousy at all,the girl with the white hair, seemed to be causing the same feeling of uneasiness.

* * *

Loke was known as Leo the Lion for many reasons. His strength in the battle field, his wildness in the bedroom, and most of all, his ability to spot prey from miles away. In this instance, the people he was hunting weren't prey, but Loke had a nose for liars and he could see through the facade. There were assassins crawling through his castle.

Loke was the the Commander of Fiore's Knights, he knew the face of every assassin, he wasn't an were Fairies and Phantoms. Loke expected Jose to be reckless enough to send two of his best to a kingdom filled with Knights, but he expected more from the old man Makarov. Despite his old age, the man was brilliant. Loke would no doubt lose in a battle against him, but sending so many assassins to Crocus was an idiotic idea.

But with assassins around every corner he had to make sure there wasn't a target on Lucy's back, and the boy, Natsu, was growing far too close to Lucy. But something about the way he looked at her made seem like less of a threat. Loke forced himself to shake those thoughts out of his head, this man was a trained assassin and Loke had no reason to believe he felt anything towards the Princess.

Loke was in his quarters, only a floor away from the Princess'. Some of his comrades were already on there way to a pub were four of them were spotted. They would be in the castle dungeon by sun down without a doubt. Even with four of the assassins caught, Loke was outnumbered. Telling any other guards would raise alarm and put Lucy in danger. If the assassins knew they had been found out they would finish their jobs and leave immediately. Loke's only hope was to pick them off one by one.

Starting with the redhead.

* * *

 **So pretty much all of my updating goals have been trash, but I am truly going try to update more regularly. I just haven't really been feeling inspired or in the mood to write, and I didn't really know where I wanted this story to go, but now that I do, I'll hopefully be able to get chapters out faster. And I hope you haven't lost hope in the story because I'm a shit updater (pardon my French). I'm going to try to have the next chapter out my next Tuesday and this time I mean it. I am trying to make my chapters longer,and the POVs longer too but I'll see where that goes. (BTW the part with Lisanna and Natsu was supposed to be in the last chapter I just forgot to add it, whoops) Leave a review with some constructive criticism or with what you think will happen next, I'd really love hearing your guys' predictions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Erza was in the stables with another assassin. She had been looking for Gray, she never seemed to be able to find him, but when she entered the stables she noticed the man brushing a rather large black horse. She hadn't recognized Black Steel Gajeel until he turned to face her and she knew he recognized her. His gaze seemed to burn holes through the clothes she was forced to trade in her armor for. Gajeel's teeth were visible through the snarl he shot her way. Erza returned his look with an equally taunting glare. Gajeel's snarl turned into a sinister smile.

"Gihi, you're one tough cookie aren't ya, _Fairy_?" Gajeel jeered. Erza said nothing, just raised her chin so she was looking down on him.

"You're a quiet one too? So, was it you, or maybe it was that dark haired one that's all over my pal? C'mon, you can tell me, murderer to murderer, did you kill that bastard of a king?" Erza's face must've shown her answer.

"Wasn't you then, so one of your comrades?" Erza still said nothing, she knew better than to give this man any information about her mission, but if Gray really was sneaking around with Gajeel's friend, all of their lives would be in jeopardy.

"You know, we could work together, we could kill the new king and his bimbo of a sister, we could set this kingdom on the right path. Our guilds would be recognized as saviors." Gajeel persuaded. Erza shook her head hard. Fairy Tail would never work with Phantom Lord.

"I don't think you realize what sort of situation we're in. Do you even know why we're going to war?" Erza's eyes widened, because Master never did tell her why we were going to war. If she was to be honest with herself, master had sent her into a Knight filled kingdom with no information whatsoever. Erza quickly schooled her expressions.

"Are you done with this one-sided conversation yet?"

"Ah so she does speak, I was beginning to think you didn't have a voice, or maybe you just don't like me." The man chuckled at his own joke. Erza fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I won't kill you now, but if you get in the way of me and my partners, I will keep no such promise."

Erza stormed from the stables making her way back to the castle, a little miffed that her master had left important details out when he told her of this mission, and even angrier at herself that she hadn't even questioned it. But now wasn't the time for anger. She had too much to do. Starting with finding that big oaf of a man, Prince Dan.

He wasn't hard to find, he was out playing a game of card with another brawny man who had a girl on his lap. Dan was slamming back ale like his life depended on it. Were all royalty like this? Slobs who had no professional ideals? Erza smoothed her dress down, walking past the men, subtly hinting at the prince of her need to see him. He knew exactly what it meant. The Prince excused himself from the game, making sure it wasn't obvious that he was following.

She led him to an empty room that used to be used for wheelbarrow storage. He leaned in to kiss her but she placed a finger on his lips. Erza willed tears to come to her eyes, and Dan's widened.

"What is it Erzy?" He panicked.

"My brother, he-he…"

"Oh no, I'm sorry for your loss."  
"No! He isn't dead, not yet. He's a knight you see, and with the war coming-your kingdom is much bigger than ours and, my brother doesn't even know why." She forced another sob out of her body. Erza hated feigning weakness. But it had worked to her advantage. Dan was silent for a long minute.

"The war needs to happen. Sometimes in order for peace to be restored, people need to die." Dan face was stern now. His carefree demeanor was morphed into a worry-filled one.

"But why? Why start a war now? Why does peace need restoring?"

"King Jude disrespected Pergrande for too long. Now my people demand revenge."

"But what about the Princess." Erza had almost forgotten about her, Princess Lucy Heartfilia was an important factor in this war. She figured the war was going to be called off after their engagement, but the whispers were still running rampant in the cities.

"When we're married we'll move back to Pergrande."

"You don't plan on calling off the war at all?" Dan straightened his back.

"Let's talk later Erzy." He grinned as his hands wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Natsu hadn't seen Lucy since Dan had almost caught them together. He had been so caught up with talking to Lisanna. Though he had seen her a few days before he left Magnolia, seeing her in Crocus made it seem like it had been a lifetime. She had been his best friend since who knows when and Natsu had always been easily distracted. They had been busy catching up, she told him about seeing Laxus at the pub and he told her about what he had heard at the council meeting the previous week. He didn't mention Lucy. He was worried about what Lisanna would think, he wasn't ashamed of Lucy, at least he didn't think he was. He was just, concerned about how his friend would take it. Fairy Tail assassins were never the biggest supporters of the Heartfilias.

They had a long history. Dating back to before her was born, there was some story Makarov would tell him and his friends when they were younger. Something about how the King had sentenced one of the first master's best friend to death. And in more recent events, Natsu's biggest role model had killed Queen Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's mother. Natsu wondered what Gildarts would say about Lucy. Probably some crude remark about her tits and Natsu would have to .beat him to a pulp to ensure that her pride would be would probably win but he'd still try, for Lucy especially.

So Natsu said nothing to Lisanna and he felt, _guilty_. Guilty that he was leaving Lucy out of the most important part of his life. Guilty that he was betraying his Guild for having feelings for the girl whose family was one of his biggest enemies. And guilty for lying to her. There was a lot of things he kept from Lucy, and each thing made him angry at himself, but he would be a fool if he believed she told him everything that she knew. Natsu was surprised Lucy even let him be around her. Natsu wouldn't trust anyone if he was in an important figure such as Princess Lucy. She didn't know anything about him or about his life, but somehow it felt like he'd known her all his life. He knew that she liked to sleep with two candles lit at night, one on each side of her bed. Lucy loved reading more than she like breathing, and she _never_ broke her promises.

That was one thing he loved about Lucy, she was fiercely loyal to her family and her kingdom. Loyal to a fault, she would do anything for her kingdom, including killing his family. Destroying Fairy Tail was the only thing on Sting's itinerary that Lucy seemed agreed with. It made him want to shake her, didn't she realize that there were bigger problems, Fiore was almost at war. And she was worried about Fairy Tail.

And yet that night he found himself in her room, a tray of food left on her bedside table as he lay his head in her lap, listening to her voice as she read to him. He had never been a big reader, it didn't help that his father never taught him how. But even if he could read he preferred to stay sober in his own world that to be consumed by another fictional world. That was something he had seen Lucy do often, her nose would be in a book and it would be as if there was no other world around her. It was as if he himself was invisible to her. But in that moment, in Lucy's lap, he would have been content to stay there forever, in their own world.

* * *

It was mid-day, Sting and Rogue waited silently as other members of the council filled the chambers. Since Rogue told him the story of igneel and the king, Sting hadn't said much. His eyes seeming unfocused, looking miles away at a time. The last person in was the King's sister Lucy. Rogue eyed her wearily, she was a dangerous player in this game. She was smart, and if the wrong knowledge fell into her hands, she would be his biggest opponent.

"Our first order of business?" Lucy questioned. Rogue's eyes flashed and flickered towards the golden armored knight beside her.

"Four Fairies were found in a pub three nights 're set for execution next week." Leo the Lion spoke, his voice steady and clear. The Princess' eyes widened, looking to the knight.

"Why wasn't I informed?" She demanded to know.

"We didn't want to make it a public scene, My Lady." Rogue leered interrupting Loke as he opened his mouth to reply. Lucy's mouth twitched.

"Since when did I become part of the public." Lucy's face was tinted a light shade of pink, not only angry about being left out of kingdom affairs, but embarrassed of being disrespect in front of the other council members who seemed to know more than she did. Including Capricorn, who earned a glare from Lucy.

"Well, it seemed as if you were too busy, being an honest bride really is hard work isn't it?" Sting spoke, his voice quieter than usual. Lucy growled inwardly. He didn't really have any right to say such things. Everyone in the castle knew that he let Rogue do his bidding. And then there was that scandalous affair with a common girl. Her father put an end to that almost as soon as it started. When word got out her father wasted no time in sending her away. All he had to do was set ten gold pieces in front of her face and she left without a second thought. She was heartbroken for her brother that day.

What would her father have said about Natsu? Lucy knew the answer immediately after the thought popped into her head. Her father would do the same thing. He would hang a bribe over his head just like he did to the common girl. Lucy wished to believe that Natsu wouldn't have taken the offer. Maybe she was right.

"You can't have an execution next week." The blonde princess said after puffing out a sigh. Rogue's red eyes flickered.

"And why is that?" He hissed at her.

"It's almost Yuletide. Imagine how the people would feel watching an execution on day that should be spent celebrating the Gods." She truly did not care. The Gods hadn't done anything particularly spectacular for her. They had allowed the sweetest woman alive to die. But her people would be furious. They were vicious about their Gods. Half the people in Crocus would set fire to the castle before they let their king treat their Gods with such disrespect during a holy time.

"These Fairies killed your Father, they killed the People's' King."Rouge snarled. Sting stiffined, but the Princess didn't notice.

"The People come first. The execution should wait."

"I agree with Miss Lucy." Capricorn spoke.

"Me too." the other member agreed.

"As do I." It was the untrue King who spoke now. Rogue's eyes blazed and Lucy was scared for her brother.

* * *

The air was getting crisper, although it never snowed in Crocus, it did get considerably colder during the Yuletide season. Loke was accompanying Princess Lucy on a walk through the courtyard. It was rather large for a yard, but the beautiful flowers that grew on the vines crawling up the wall distracted her so much made the walk seem like only a small distance. Her arm hooked through his.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Fairies, Lucy. I just wanted to keep it quiet."

"I understand, Loke."

"No, you're my Queen and I should've told you, I was wrong, I won't ever do it again." Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"Don't say that out loud. Ever." Lucy knew that as much as her servants liked her they liked to gossip even more. Her brother's false throne was not something that would cause anyone good fortune. With Rogue already threatened by her, she knew he would kill her without any hesitation. Loke seemed to understand. His lips lowered to her ear.

"I won't let him touch you, Your Majesty."

"I know Loke." Lucy whispered. They were silent for a while.

"Why did he agree? Sting-I mean. Why would he agree to not kill those Fairies?"

"I'm not sure, I wondered that myself." Lucy never really liked her brother, but he was family and she couldn't help but care for him immensely. Lucy knew Sting, he had always been stubborn, but he was also afraid. He was afraid of their father, she could tell by the way he looked at him and it was the same way he looked at Rogue.

* * *

 **I'd like to think I'm getting better with updating, I mean I've done worse than two weeks. But I swear if it's the last thing I ever do, I WILL UPDATE WEEKLY! Anyway feel free to review, I like hearing what you have to say. The next chapter will be up sooner than this one, pinky swear!?**


End file.
